Saving Serenity
by VixenCrazySlaveAndMaster
Summary: Serenity is being hunted by Russel for her powers and stumbles across an old vampire; Godric. He puts her under his protection and whisks her away to Bon Temps to discuss his situation with Eric. Drama, Romance and Betrayal follow as the three beings struggle with their new lives and feelings towards one another.
1. Chapter 1

[Serenity]

The bar was everything I thought it would be; dark, dangerous and filled with vampires. I got a few looks as I made my way through the crowd and to the bar where I ordered myself a JD. As the vampire made the drink I took another look around the inside of the bar...or rather club. There were pole dancers dotted around the place and a few tables were placed around them. Across the room, on top of a stage, was a man sitting in a throne. I smirked. I had been told Eric Northman could be a bit dramatic and as I watched him dismiss a very under-dressed girl I knew he would be a pain in my ass.

"five dollars" I turned back to the bartender and raised my eyebrows, surely I had heard him wrong?

"Five dollars? It's a Jack Daniels...a single" He crossed his arms and glared at me.

"I know what it is" He snapped "five dollars" I pulled a note out of my pocket and handed it over and he practically threw the change at me. I took my drink and stuck my tongue out at the rude vampire before squeezing past the 'dancing' people and taking a seat near a pretty little stripper. My orders were to speak to Northman and tell him of our arrival and, under no circumstances, cause a scene. I rolled my eyes took a sip of the alcohol and rolled my shoulders back so I could relax into the chair. The stripper noticed me watching her and began shimmying and grinding while giving me a seductive look. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea_. ~~~ I don't know how long I had been at the club (as I now called it) but I had finished my Jack Daniels a while ago and was now dancing with a rather persistent vampire. He had asked me twice to dance with him and seeing as how he hadn't threatened me or showed fang I decided to give in. What a mistake. As soon as we had merged with the crowd he had pulled me close to him and had begun grinding against me...which I wouldn't of minded if he were doing a good job at it. I tried to move away but every time I managed to wiggle out of his grasp he would pull me back. After about three minutes of so-called 'grinding' I began to get irritated. _Surely that's hurting him by now?_ I was about to voice my irritation when I felt something tap my shoulder. I turned (as best I could) and saw a cheery looking blonde woman.

"You've been summoned, better get up there fast honey!" The vampire instantly let go of me and I wasted no time as I quickly made my way to the blonde vamp on the throne. As I got closer I couldn't help but notice how stupidly handsome he way; pale blue eyes, shoulder-length blonde hair and an obviously well built body. When I was stood in front of him he gave me a once over and smirked.

"Who are you?" I matched his smirk and crossed my arms.

"Serenity"

"So _Serenity_ " He said my name as if it were a joke "why are you in my bar? You seemed to recognise me" He leaned back into his throne and placed his chin onto his fist.

"I was told to come here actually" His eyebrow raised and I knew my answer amused him.

"Really? And why were you told to come here" His voice was patronising and I wanted nothing more than to slap him, but I knew I would get in trouble for it. So I clenched my fit (which he noticed) and ave him a forced smile.

"Just to let you know that we are in the area..."

"We?" Inside I was smirking at the curiosity in his voice but on the outside I remained smiling far too sweetly.

"Oh just me and my friend – he's a vampire too. Apparently you need to know that" He nodded once and an expression of boredom graced his features.

"You can go now" He flicked his wrist in the direction of the bar and I couldn't help the laugh of astonishment that I let out. This seemed to make the blonde vampire angry.

"Was something I said amusing to you?" I shook my head and frowned up at him.

"No it's just...you really are dramatic aren't you?" His eyes flashed and he sat up straighter.

"What did you say?" I smirked and pushed some hair behind my ear.

"I said you were dramatic, I'm sorry I didn't realise you were deaf too" Without even seeing it he had stood and grabbed my throat with his face inches from mine. All noise had stopped within the building as curious, and some scared, faces turned to see what had happened.

"You should watch your tongue around our kind. Show respect to those who can kill you without effort" He gave my throat a squeeze to emphasize his point before letting me go and returning to his throne. I rubbed at my throat, which would surely bruise now, and noticed the noise return now that the entertainment was over. I glared at Eric and he merely smirked once more.

"You shouldn't of done that...my friend won't be happy with you" I turned away from him and began walking away from the stage.

"Oh? And who is this friend?" He seemed amused and I knew the second the name left my lips the smirk would be gone. I didn't stop walking as I muttered the name over my shoulder.

"Godric"


	2. Chapter 2

[Eric]

I had ordered everyone out of the bar and was currently sat in my office with Pam pacing around the small area. Godric had returned...why hadn't he come himself? Why send a girl? I growled and flung a pile of papers from my desk and stood to lean my hands against the desk. There had to be a reason why he sent her...she said he was her friend? Godric doesn't have friends...he has his children and then he has people he uses. So there must be something special about this girl...I looked over to Pam and sat back down in the leather chair.

"Pam...did you notice anything off about the girl?" Pam stopped her paced and leant against the wall, eyes raised to the ceiling as she thought back to the previous hours. A small frown appeared on her face and she looked back to me.

"There was something...I can't quite put my finger on it. But there was something" I nodded in agreement and leant back in the chair. In appearance the girl was normal; thin in figure, unappealing small breasts, pale blonde hair, blue eyes...Something sparked in my mind and I thought back to her eyes. Yes...that was it. Her eyes were blue but they were an unusual blue – almost glowing. As I thought more on this Pam seemed to have had an epiphany and suddenly rushed towards me and slammed her palm onto the wooden furniture.

"Her scent!" I raised my eyebrows at her outburst but she didn't seem to notice, instead she began pacing once more (which was starting to annoy me). She also began talking to herself.

"I knew there was something...thought it was odd...fucking stupid..." I had finally had enough and shouted her name which pulled her out of her thoughts and made her turn to me with wide eyes.

"Sit down and for the love of my sanity _stop pacing_!" She did as I commanded and sat on the small sofa near me and replaced her surprised look with her familiar I-don't-give-a-fuck expression. I took a deep breathe and leaned forward on my elbows.

"Now explain everything to me" She nodded once and tapped her fingers against the upholstery.

"When I take the ID of the humans I naturally take in their scent even thought they always smell the same. Well when I met this Serenity she didn't really smell like the others, but I thought nothing of it...with were we live and all..."

"What did she smell like?" Pam bit her lip, something very rare, and looked unsure of what to say (something even rarer).

"She smelt like...sunlight" I tilted my head slightly and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Sunlight has no smell. I thought you would know that by now" She glared at me and crossed her arms in irritation.

"I know what I smelt! And that's the only word I can describe it as...it made me feel all warm inside; I thought it was just lust" I nodded as if that all made sense but honestly I was confused as hell. She definitely had something going on and Godric obviously knew of it. I shook my head and sighed, gesturing for Pam to leave me be. She huffed as she stood and left the office muttering about the lack of thanks I gave – not that I cared. Pam was always unhappy about something and usually it was me. I pulled the smart phone out of my pocket and scrolled through the list of contacts until I landed on Godric's. I didn't hesitate to press the 'call' icon and held the phone a small distance from my ear (due to the heightened hearing). It rang a few times before the line opened.

"Hello?" I suppressed the growl that rose in my throat at the familiar feminine voice and instead balled my hands into fists. She was answering his phone?

"Where is Godric?" I all but snarled the question and there was a pause as I heard her moving around.

"Uh...he can't come to the phone right now" She sounded amused and at that moment I decided I hated her.

"Tell him it's important" I spoke through clenched teeth and she let out a frustrated sigh before I heard her move around again. I could hear the conversation she had in the background and it made me angrier.

" _It's important apparently" - "Who has called?" - "Northman, he has his panties in a twist over something" - "He said it was important?" - "Yeah I told him you were busy but he ain't having any of it"_ I heard the phone being passed to someone and knew it was my maker.

"I would fire her she's a terrible secretary" He could no doubt hear the anger in my sarcasm and I was too far gone to care that I was being disrespectful.

"Eric what is wrong?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief and let out a humourless laugh.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? A girl comes into my club telling me my maker is in the area and when I contact him the same girl answers for him"

"I was feeding, Eric. Serenity was only being helpful" I pinched the bridge of my nose and decided to sit down as I had stood when the call was being made.

"Why did you not come yourself Godric? Why send _her_ " I knew I was acting childish at the moment but he was my maker and as much as I hated to admit it – it hurt that he didn't come to me himself. And since when was feeding more important than answering my calls?

"I thought it would be better if you two met first" His tone was tuning hard and I could tell he was becoming annoyed.

"Godric..."

"No" He interrupted what was going to be my apology at my attitude and I closed my mouth and listened "Your behaviour is unacceptable, Eric; you are acting like a jealous child. And the bruises on Serenity's neck haven't gone unnoticed" I let my head fall back against the chair and felt the anger leave me. My maker was now angry at me and it was a horrible feeling, knowing that I had (in a way) disappointed him. I was waiting for him to continue but when there was nothing but silence on the other end I decided to try again with the apology.

"I apologise for my attitude and actions towards the girl. Please forgive me" There was still silence and for an agonizing second I thought he would hang up, until I ear him sigh.

"I forgive you my child" I nodded and there was an awkward silence as neither of us knew what to say after my outburst.

"Why have you come back now?" It was the first thing that came to mind and it was a valid question as I hadn't seen my maker for nearly two hundred years.

"I would prefer to discuss that matter in person" I nodded in confusion until something clicked.

"It's about her...isn't it"

"Serenity is a part of it..." I heard the girl in the background ask someone to leave and I assumed it was the donor.

"What is she?" There was another pause and his answer sent a chill through me.

"Death"


End file.
